


High Tides and Low Cost Rides

by emklet



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Angst, Cruise Ships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hisollumi, Killugon - Freeform, Long Shot, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emklet/pseuds/emklet
Summary: When Gon - a young stowaway aboard the famous Zoldyck cruise line - meets Killua, he is forced to choose between the fate layed out for him, and the one he wants to create on his own. Preferably, with the silver haired kid sitting across from him.**Currently on a break, return scheduled for the 11th of March!**
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. CHAPTER ONE

Gon had never seen a sunset so bright before. The way the oranges and yellows collaborated on the horizon to paint a beautiful painting reflected in the ocean; it was truly mesmerising. The warm breeze brushed past the young teen’s cheek, leaving a smile in its wake. Gon tugged on the strap of his white tank top; the heat was still overwhelming, even in these last few minutes before darkness.

Pushing off of the polished wooden railing he had been leaning on, Gon spun on his ratty sneaker-clad heel to trek back across the cruise deck to where he roughly remembered the elevator to be. This cruise ship was so massive, it was hard for Gon to get any grip on the layout, even with his near-perfect sense of direction.

People were all around him. Men and women of all ages, dressed in clothes worth more money than Gon had ever seen in his life, tucked into various dishes at one of the ship’s five star restaurants. Gon grew dizzy when he took a whiff of the smells emitting from the plates, travelling through the air in curling tentacles of smoke. If he didn’t find food soon, he might just faint.

After a few more minutes of blindly stumbling into dressed-up woman after buffet tray pushing staff member, Gon finally made it to a grand staircase on what he believed was the fifth floor of the boat’s nine decks.

The red carpet snaked all the way up the flight, patterned with twists and curls of gold. The bannister that bisected the stairs was a dark, shining wood. Cream walls housed many gold-framed mirrors, reflecting the room and making it seem utterly endless. The lack of people around amplified the space, making it seem even more wondrous.

“Woah..” Gon mouthed in awe.

“Pretty amazing, huh.” A voice spoke from behind him.

Gon twirled around in shock, to be met with a boy around his age. He was a little taller than Gon, and had pale, fair skin. An almost ridiculously fluffy halo of white hair hung just below his eyes. The boy was wearing a burgundy vest top, with beige shorts and strange black elbow straps. A necklace clutching a singular white feather hung around his neck. His bright blue eyes waited cooly while Gon scanned him over, offering a smile when he was done.

“How old are you?” The white haired boy asked, reaching into his pocket to pull out a couple of candies. Gon’s mouth watered as he composed his answer and watched the boy pop a stick of pink gum into his mouth.

“Um, thirteen years old.” Gon jumped when an ice cold hand encircled his wrist.

“No way! Me too! Damn, I was starting to think that there were no kids my age here. Well, I mean, I saw a girl yesterday, but, you know, girls don’t really coun-”

“Sorry,” Gon cut off the boy’s blabbering, an apologetic smile across his face. “Um, who are you?”

“Ah, right. How rude of me. I’m Killua!” he let go of Gon’s arm to offer him a handshake, which Gon accepted. Killua’s hand felt smooth against Gon’s calloused palm. “What about you?”

“Gon Freecss!” Gon smiled, fiddling with the bottom of his black shorts.

“Nice to meet you, Gon Freecss.” Killua grinned, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Hey, what’s your room number? Maybe we can hang out later?”

Gon’s forehead grew clammy, and he reached up to cup the back of his neck. “Um, I can’t give you my room number, my - uh - parents said so.” Gon lied. Terribly, albeit. Killua frowned - and Gon assumed - privately concluding that the black haired boy just didn’t want to he around him.

“But! I would still like to hang out.” Gon quickly added, sympathy leaking into his tone. “What’s your room number?”

“Hey! I’m not telling you mine until you tell me yours!” Killua protested, the smug smile resurfacing on his face. “...Say. Let’s agree to meet in the Medusa lounge at… hm, can you do ten o’clock tonight? It’d be nice to have a friend on here, for once.”

Gon nodded enthusiastically. He was going to have to try and keep this friend without outing himself as a stowaway. Figuring that it wouldn’t be too hard, and always being up for a challenge, Gon high-fived Killua’s raised hand.

“Cool!” Killua pumped his fist, before glanicing quickly at something behind Gon. Gon turned to see a gold flecked clock, ticking at just past half-three. Killua huffed. “I’ve gotta go meet someone now, so I’ll see you tonight, Gon. Bye!”

Gon watched as the silver haired boy jogged out of sight, leaving him alone in both glee and apprehension. Gon hadn’t expected to make anything close to a friend on this journey. Just to sneak on, stay low, and slip off when they reached Masadora.

Though, Killua was a welcome distraction to Gon. As long as he didn’t lose sight of what was really important here.

And for Gon - in his bull-like, stubborn nature - losing sight was a rare thing to happen, indeed. It would take a miracle to readjust Gon’s view. It would take a miracle to pry Gon’s hazel eyes off of his goal.

A miracle, named Killua Zoldyck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic! Tell me if anything’s wrong or bugging you, I’m still getting used to this! 
> 
> Sorry this chapters short! I wrote it at 3am in a sudden motivation streak. I’ll be planning and fleshing out the plot some more, so expect a lot more next chapter! 
> 
> Side note, it’s my birthday today, heh. Maybe leave kudos and/or comments as a present? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I’ll try and get the next update up by the 26th at the latest! ヽ(^o^)


	2. CHAPTER TWO

The tight cream-walls seemed to wrap around Gon as he walked through the hallways on the third floor of the Zoldyck cruise ship. Strolling past one numbered pinewood door after another, he couldn’t manage to shake the persistent feeling of being watched. Hesitantly, Gon decided to ignore his intuition, instead wrapping his arms around himself and continuing with a shudder. 

Soon, the young boy passed by a room with an open door and a cleaner’s station outside. He peeped his head around the doorframe. The rooms on this deck appeared to be the standard package, yet they were still the most luxurious bedrooms Gon had ever seen in person.

Back at Gon’s home - situated on Whale Island - an islander would be lucky to own a thirty-year-old and horrendously pixelated television. Gon had been made to go round to his ancient neighbour’s house if he wanted to glimpse the awful graphics of some decade old show. So of course it came as a surprise to him, the sheer quality of the screen on the accommodation’s wall. 

The television was big - bigger than the span of Gon’s outstretched arms - and the home screen of the Zoldyck website was presented in vibrant, rich colours and a fancy, minimalist layout. It hung above a light wooden desk, on which was seated a beige lamp and bowl of refreshments and candies. On the burgundy carpet lay a vacuum cleaner, the long black wire connected running across the floor. Following the black, lengthy cord with his eyes, Gon jumped as his eyes met those of a man, dressed in a Zoldyck cleaners’ attire. His face bore a slight frown as he looked down at Gon. It was enough to rip a quick apology out of him, and tear him out of the room. 

After a few more minutes of walking down the lobby, no particular goal in mind, Gon stopped walking. He pressed his back against the wall and slid down to the floor. Gripping his folded knees, Gon wandered what to do next. He could always go up to the entertainment, but he didn’t want to be recognised as an unsupervised child, as truthful as that observation may be. Too many questions would be asked, and he didn’t want to answer any of them. 

A cough startled the child, and brown eyes swivelled up to meet a smirking face. The man standing at his feet was tall, and his outfit was suspiciously akin to that of a magician’s. The man had strange pink hair with purple undertones, a yellow star and blue tear painted onto each cheek. 

“Can I help you?” Gon asked, scrambling to his feet. He didn’t let the panic slip in yet; this person didn’t appear to be a member of staff on the lookout for unpaying passengers. 

“Hmm… I’m not entirely sure. Can you?” The man raised an eyebrow, tongue darting out to drag across his lips. Gon held his sharp yellow gaze, brow furrowing. 

“What’s your name?” He asked, one long-nailed hand reaching out towards Gon. Gon recoiled a little. 

“Uh. Gon. Why?” Gon didn’t think that giving away his first name only was much of a problem. Anything to get this guy out of his face. 

“Gon.” The man drawled out. “Nice to meet you, Gon. I’m Hisoka.”

Nodding curtly, Gon performed a short bow before turning to leave as quickly as possible. He was only a few metres away when Hisoka spoke again. 

“So, Gon. You really think sneaking illegally onto a vacational cruise ship will get you to your father?”

As soon as the words left Hisoka’s mouth, Gon stopped dead in his tracks. Twirling around, shock was evident on the boy’s face. 

“How- How do you know that? What do you want from me?” He demanded, anger replacing shock. 

“Hm? Ah, just a hunch.” Hisoka smiled a sly grin, before winking. The man then turned, and began to walk away in the direction Gon had come from. 

Balling up his fists, Gon felt himself start to shake. 

“Hey! Stop, don’t go! What- How do you know-?” 

Hisoka had already turned the corner. Gon bounded forwards, sprinting down the corridor to where Hisoka had just taken a right. If the walls seemed stretched earlier, they were now endless. Zigzagging through the routes after Hisoka was beginning to tire the vivacious kid. 

Skidding across the carpet, Gon shot off into the passage Hisoka had just disappeared into, only to be met with a loud thud, and a ringing in his ears. 

Gon bounced off of the dead end wall, a shooting pain leaving his nose buzzing. He gingerly touched it, his hand coming away coated in a red sheen of blood. Gon’s closed fist reached up to rub his eyes, before flicking his gaze around in hopes of catching any sight of Hisoka. 

The man was long gone. 

: : : : : :

The elevator bell pinged once, notifying Gon of his arrival at the second deck. This particular floor housed the medical wing, to which Gon was heading. His nose was still bleeding pretty badly, ten minutes after his collision with the wall, causing the boy to apprehensively consider getting it checked out. 

Stepping out of the silver elevator, Gon trekked towards the tall door with the sign reading ‘Nurses Office’. Clasping his hands together, he uttered a prayer, asking that he wouldn’t have to give personal information that could somehow be traced back to his lack of records. After, he sucked in a deep breath (through his mouth, of course), and pushed open the door. 

Gon was immediately greeted by two men arguing. 

“No! For the last time, Kurapika, that doesn’t go there!”

“Well, _Nurse Leorio_ , I wouldn’t have to clean up after you if you tidied in the first place like you’re supposed to!”

“God, I told you. I have a syste-”

“Oh, hello there.” The shorter, blond man abruptly cut off the black haired nurse, turning to face a confused Gon. “Oh, God, your nose. Leorio, where’s the ice?” 

The other man - Leorio, Gon assumed - tore open some cupboard doors, muttering to himself as his hand fished around for an ice pack. The blond reached Gon’s side around the same time, slipping a hand onto the boy’s shoulder. Leorio cursed as his head bumped into the bottom of the sink rim. 

“Nice system you’ve got going on there, Leorio.” He rolled his eyes. “Sorry, kid. Hold on a second for me, okay? Nurse Leorio’s a little slow today.” Leorio paused rubbing the back of his head to shoot him a glare. “I’m Kurapika. Head of entertainment here on this ship. And whom might you be?” 

“I’m Gon! Nice to meet you, Kurapika. And, it’s fine, don’t worry.” Gon noted Kurapika’s grey gaze as unusually peaceful, despite the wound up mood he seemed to be in currently. He smiled when the suit clad man (teen? he didn’t look too old) squeezed his shoulder. 

“Found it!” Leorio ripped a small blue packet from the cupboard, after slapping on some blue plastic gloves. He then reached into a small container, to retrieve a white rag. Gon held out his hands, taking both objects gratefully, and placing them on his nose.”

“How’d you get hurt, Gon?” Leorio asked, reaching to take a clipboard and pen from his cluttered desk. Kurapika stepped away from the injured boy, offering him a seat on the suspended hospital bed, before going to take a seat in the chair next to Leorio. 

“Ran into a wall.” Gon’s voice sounded stuffy, what with the pressure of the ice on his nose. Kurapika handed him a tissue to wipe the blood away, which he took. 

“A wall, huh?” The apparent entertainment manager sounded amused. “Where were your parents? We don’t want you running straight off of a balcony, next time.”

“My parents- were in the coffee lounge on the fourth deck, and I was on the fifth.” Gon shuffled in his seat, starting to grow nervous.

“Oh? Well, maybe you should stick near them next time. How old are you, Gon?” Leorio asked, flicking his pen against the top of his board.

“Thirteen. And, yeah, I’ll stay near them from now on.”

“Good. Okay, one last thing, sorry. What’s your room number? And last name? I have to fill this out for you, you can keep it afterwards.”

Gon’s stomach twisted, his gut unleashing a loud rumbling sound that left Kurapika with widened eyes. His face moulding into an apologetic expression, Gon fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

“Do I have to say? I…” Gon decided that someone of his age was bound to be able to remember his room number, let alone his _last name._

“Yes, sorry. It’s protocol.” Kurapika’s mouth stretched into a thin line, as an unreadable expression clouded his vision. “Why are you hesitant? We can be trusted, you know.”

Silence. 

Gon had no clue what to say. It couldn’t be happening already. He’d only managed to stay on this boat for a day; boarding at twelve and it only being eight o’clock by then. Of course, putting the whole ‘sneaking off to meet his father, whom Gon hadn’t seen since he was two years old’ thing aside, Gon had finally met someone his age that he may have grown to consider a friend. Too bad that was down the drain. Gon had been looking forward to meeting Killua again. 

“...Gon? Gon!?”

Gon snapped back into reality, his narrowed pupils meeting Kurapika with a jolt. The blond looked disappointed, and it caused a rain cloud of shame to form above Gon’s hanging head. 

A heavy sigh escaped from Leorio, who reached across to place his board and pen down. 

Kurapika frowned further, leaning forward in his chair. “You don’t have a room here at all, do you? Damn, kid. Where’s your family right now? I think we should take this to the top office.”

Freezing in his seat, Gon bowed his head even lower. Slowly, he nodded. Slipping off from where he sat on the paper-coated bed, scrappy sneakers touching the ground with a squeak. Gon held out his ice pack for Kurapika to take, but before the man could take it, Leorio stood up in an instant. 

“Hold on, Kurapika. Hey, Gon. What are you doing on this boat, anyway? Cheap family holiday, or…?” 

“Leorio, what are you-?”

“Um.” Gon hesitated. _Oh well,_ he thought, _it can’t get much worse than this._ “I’m on here to find my father. You know the twelfth island we stop at? Masadora? He’s rumoured to be there. I- uh, kinda haven’t seen him since I was two, so I thought-”

“Shit.” Leorio slouched, putting his palm over his mouth and earning a strange look from Kurapika. 

“Hey, Gon?” The nurse’s tone was unusually melancholic. “What do you say we keep this secret between us three?”

“Leorio, _what?_ ” Kurapika rose abruptly. “You know the protocol! We have to follow the rules, else risk our jobs! Besides, Gon’s in the wrong here, and he should face his consequences appropriately!”

“Kurapika. C’mon, you really want to boot the kid off the boat? Risk him never seeing his father again? Seriously, I know you of all people wouldn’t wish that upon anyone.”

Kurapika’s eyes fell to his polished shoes, a worry line appearing on his forehead. He appeared conflicted for a moment, and both Gon and Leorio watched in curiosity for an answer. 

“...Fine.” A small voice was eventually heard. “But, you both owe me one. Leorio, you know how I am with rules.”

“Yes!” Leorio grinned, pumping a fist in victory. Shock coursed through Gon’s veins, which was soon replaced with absurd happiness. He couldn’t stop himself from barrelling into the two young men, pulling them into a tight hug. 

Kurapika squirmed under Gon’s grip, stepping away as quickly as possible. Leorio just laughed, and ruffled Gon’s hair, then Kurapika’s, earning him a slap on the wrist. 

“Really?! Thank you, guys! I’m so happy!” Gon still wasn’t sure whether to believe what he had heard. 

“Mhm!” Leorio nodded. “I get you, about not having the money for… whatever you’re doing. Yeah. And, Kurapika- he, um..”

“My family’s dead.” Kurapika finished, voice flat and dead-sounding. Gon’s brows furrowed in sympathy, but Kurapika brushed him off. “So, yeah. I know how you’re feeling. Roughly.”

“I’m sorry about your loss, Kurapika.” Gon murmured. Kurapika didn’t meet his eyes. 

“But really. Thanks, you two! I promise to stay out of everyone’s way!” Gon stepped towards the door, walking out into the corridor leading to the elevator. 

“Anytime!” Leorio called back. “And stop running into walls, while you’re at it! See ya, kid!”

“Bye! Thanks again!” With those final words, the door shut, leaving the pair alone again. 

“Leorio. Do you think he’ll be okay?” Kurapika asked. He stood, arms folded over his suit, eyes not leaving the door Gon had just walked out of. 

“Hm? Oh, I hope so. He seems like a good kid. Bright, too!”

“I mean,” Kurapika paused as Leorio’s arm slipped around his waist. “It’s gonna be difficult for him, sleeping wherever he can, and hiding during tomorrow and Wednesday’s practice drills.”

A soft huff of breath was released from Leorio’s nose. “Mm.” He agreed, but he didn’t seem to be listening. Instead, pushing his face into Kurapika’s hip, hugging his arms around his torso. 

Kurapika barked a short laugh, before bending down to sit himself in Leorio’s lap. Placing his chin on the nurse’s shoulder, Kurapika let his eyes flutter closed, tucking himself into the other man. 

“I think he’ll be fine.” Leorio murmured, hand reaching up to bury itself in Kurapika’s hair. It felt impossibly soft. He thought that that terminology applied to Kurapika as a whole, and smiled. Leorio pressed a quick kiss to the shell of Kurapika’s ear, tucking a stray lock of blond hair behind it. “You worry too much.”

“Maybe.” Kurapika hummed. “But in that case, you worry too little. C’mon, tidy your desk now, big guy.”

  
  


: : : : : :

“Gon! There you are!”

Gon’s head snapped up at the mention of his name. He was glad to be met by Killua, eyes sparkling in the dimly lit courtyard of the eighth deck balcony. The empty, blue tinged pool in the centre sent the reflections of the water dancing across Killua’s pale skin. Gon grinned as he crossed the deserted area to where the silver haired boy sat, balanced on stacked deck chairs. 

“Hey Killua! What’ve you got there?” Gon asked, noticing a small spherical object In Killua’s hand. Killua extended his palm, revealing a blue yo-yo. Swiftly, he dropped it, the string still hooked around his finger, allowing him to perform three or four impressive tricks.

“Wow!” Gon marvelled. “Can you teach me how to do that?” 

“Sure!” Killua grinned, placing his hand on Gon’s head. “But first, I really gotta eat. I’m so hungry.”

Gon dug his hands into his pockets to feel the small bundle of cash he had managed to smuggle unnoticed from his Aunt’s stash over the years. He could spare enough for a meal. Under the extortionate Cruise prices or not. 

“Okay! Let’s go!” grinned Gon, and Killua hopped to the ground. 

“Where’d you wanna eat? You can choose.”

“Hmm…” thought Gon. He remembered from his exploration earlier, that the most deserted place was the top deck buffet 

“Um, The Seahorse Buffet?” Gon asked, tilting his head a little. 

“Sure! Let’s go, c’mon!” Killua gripped onto Gon’s shoulder, leading the boy off and back into the interior of the boat. “Say, what happened to your nose? Looks a little red.”

“Oh, I bumped it.” Gon shrugged sheepishly, to which Killua laughed, flicking Gon’s forehead endearingly, before the automatic glass doors closed behind them, and the warmth of the ship’s interior was felt on their faces. 

: : : : : :

Gon had never tasted anything _close_ to being as good as the food piled high on his plate. 

Killua watched in astonishment as Gon devoured tray after tray of various foods. So far, the black haired boy had gotten through a whole lobster, steak, chicken, two salads, pork and a myriad of differing sides and starters. And he was showing no signs of stopping, currently tearing his teeth into a sardine like it was no one's business. 

“Jeez, Gon. Have you ever seen food before?” Killua asked, bemused concern lining his tone as he ripped a small piece of sardine off the bone, popping it into his mouth. Unlike Gon, Killua didn’t eat like a starved hyena... until it was chocolate positioned on his plate.

“Hm?” Gon stopped, lowering his hand. His mouth was stuffed with food, rendering it very difficult for Killua to decipher what the hell he was saying — or, trying to say. “Oh, sorry. I skipped breakfast today.” 

“You’re eating like you don’t even know what breakfast _is._ Slow down, people are pretty snobby here, and you don’t want any complaints against you.”

Gon gulped heavily, deciding that _no,_ he definitely didn't want to stand out anymore than he already did. 

“Sorry, Killua. So, um. How come you’re on this boat?”

“Oh? Um, my grandma’s birthday is this week, so the whole family’s here. So like… family getaway, I guess? I don’t know.”

“Your family’s here, too? Cool, I want to meet them!”

“No, you don’t.” Killua shook his head, cheeks slightly flushed from Gon’s enthusiasm. “And of course my family’s here. I’m, like, thirteen. Same as you. Can’t legally get on here alone. Or stay home alone for that matter. I’d have definitely taken that offer, if I could’ve.”

“You really don’t like your family, huh?” Gon laughed. “Sorry you have to be here against your wishes. Hopefully I can make it worthwhile! You seem like a good friend, Killua!”

Killua’s eyes boggled, and his cheeks sported a heavy blush. Gon laughed, elbowing him from across the table. “You get embarrassed easily, huh!” 

Killua frowned, pushing his plate away from him. Gon followed suit. 

“So, hey, Killua. What do you say about getting out of here? I wanna see the evening entertainment!”

“Sure.” Killua grinned again, standing up. “And, don’t worry about paying. I’ve got it.” he added when he noticed Gon rummaging in the pocket of his shorts.

“Killua, are you sure? I’m really fine with it, you don’t have to worry about me.” 

“Nah, my treat. Hey, Ikalgo!” Killua called to the nearest waiter. The man swung by their table, one of only three occupied places in the room. “Um, put it on Milluki’s tab, please.” Ikalgo looked confused for a second, before taking whatever hint Killua shot at him. Gon cocked his head in confusion. 

“Let’s go!” Killua said after both Ikalgo and the bill simultaneously had been dealt with. 

“Hey, Killua? How do you know the waiter? And who’s Milluki?” Gon asked, curiosity getting the best of him, like always. 

“Ikalgo’s a friend of a friend, and Milluki’s the friend. Got it? So many questions, God.” Killua closed his eyes, placing his hands on the back of his head before strolling out of the restaurant, Gon hot on his heels. 

“Gon?” Killua asked, slipping open one eye. Gon met his eyes, his own gaze wide and innocent.

“Can we skip the entertainment for today? We’ve got the rest of the week, anyway. And, um. Monday seems to always be the worst, what with everyone still settling down and unpacking. Can we just sit on a balcony? My stomach hurts after just watching you eat all that.”

Gon blinked, intrigued by Killua’s sudden passion in not attending the evening entertainment.

“Sure, Killua!” he said anyway. “I’m fine with whatever you want to do. It’s real nice to finally have a proper friend, huh. I didn’t have anyone my age back home... Um, Killua? We _are_ friends now, right?” 

Gon smiled the most genuine smile - albeit a little apprehensive - that sent an electric jolt through Killua’s spine. 

“Yeah.” Killua said, his eyes looking everywhere but at Gon. “We’re friends.”

: : : : : :

The sky was endless above Gon and Killua’s heads. The deepest black - void of any colour - sprinkled with the brightest flecks of white was enough to take anyone’s breath away. 

The pair had been sitting on the very top of the ship for about three hours. They spoke of their homes and families (well, Killua not so much), and asked each other random questions like ‘What’s your favourite animal?’ and ‘Do you think Smaug could beat The Hulk?’. 

“Of course Smaug would win. Dragon’s are cool.” Killua snorted, leaning back against the deckchair he lay across. 

“No, The Hulk would win!” Gon protested. “The heroes always win!”

“You’re so naive.” Killua laughed, elbowing Gon’s side. “Not a bad thing, though.” He added when he noticed Gon’s pouting face. 

The churning of the strong dark waters below mixed with the constant low humming of the ship was all that could be heard for miles. Gon estimated the time to be nearing two in the morning, meaning all the passengers had either gone to bed, or were busy in the club on the fourth deck. That left the entire top balcony of the boat to Gon and Killua, and they wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Yawning, Gon pressed the curve of his body against Killua’s, laying his head on the other boy's chest. He felt Killua stiffen beneath him, his breathing faltering for a second. 

“Hey, Gon? Um, you-”

“Shh, Killua.” Gon’s eyes slipped shut. “I’m tired. Let me rest for a minute.” 

Killua froze, his hands hovering over Gon’s body, not knowing where to put them. Despite the climate of the boat’s route, when the sun was down, the air grew _cold._ Killua straightened Gon’s jacket around the boy’s shoulders, before tucking his own hands behind his head and leaning back against the deckchair behind them. After a few minutes of Gon’s steady breathing, Killua allowed his eyes to follow suit, dark eyelashes touching his upper cheeks as pale eyelids slipped closed. 

“...Night, Killua.” Gon’s voice vibrated in his throat, scratchy with sleep. 

“Goodnight, Gon.”

: : : : : :

Gon awoke with a start. 

The first thing he noticed when his heavy eyes blinked open, was that the sky was still dark. His head still lay on Killua, but now the other boy was sitting up at an angle. His quickened breaths told Gon that he was wide awake. 

“K-Killua?” Gon rubbed his eyes, slowly sitting up. When his droopy gaze met Killua’s, Gon’s brows shot up. “Killua?”

Killua’s blue eyes were blown impossibly wide. His white hair was sticking out in all directions, seemingly ruffled by sleep. The boy’s dilated pupils were fixed on something behind Gon. Slowly, and apprehensively, Gon turned his head. 

A little further down the wooden deck, stood two men. One of them had long, silky black hair that reached his waist. His skin was pale, nearing arsenic white. The man looked to be around twenty, but his huge, empty black eyes told stories eons old. 

Next to the raven haired man, stood a figure Gon recognised. 

“Hisoka?!” 

“Hello, Gon,” Hisoka drawled, a smirk stretching across his face.

“Gon, you- You know him?” Killua finally spoke, though his voice sounded… wrong. Strangely small and tinny. 

“Um, kind of? He spoke to me earlier, right before I hurt my nose.”

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Killua’s eyes finally met Gon’s, but his gaze was even more worrying than it had been before when he was staring at the men. Blue; clouded with anger, backed by fear. 

Gon gulped. “No- No, he didn’t.”

The long haired person stepped forwards. His empty eyes didn’t peel away from Killua once. Gon felt himself tense up, and he slipped off of Killua and onto the floor, landing on his feet in a low crouch. Whoever this guy was, he brought an intense atmosphere of danger with him. 

“Killu. Come with me, now. Like I said; we’re going home.” The man’s voice was monotonous, and lacked any emotion. 

“No. Illumi, what are you even doing here? I was meant to be the only one of us here-” 

“ _Not one_ of us was meant to be here, Killu. I suggest you listen to me and come home with me, now.”

Slowly, Killua rose to his feet. Something about the way his feet dragged as he walked over to Illumi’s side tugged at Gon’s heartstrings more than it should have. 

“Killua, what-?” Gon asked, eyes pleading for at least an explanation. Killua didn’t look at him. 

“I’m sorry, Gon. It was nice to meet you.” Killua said, voice flat. He turned away from Gon. The only sounds in the air were Killua’s feet scraping against the floor, for even the ocean had gone quiet. 

_Clunk… Scrape… Drag...Clunk… Scrape… Drag..._

Gon met Hisoka’s eyes. ‘ _What are_ you _doing here?’_ his eyes articulated. Hisoka merely suppressed a laugh. 

“Killua!” Gon’s head shot up as a cloud of Killua scented air breezed past him. 

And in seconds, the boy (along with Hisoka and Illumi) was gone.

..Leaving Gon alone with jumbled thoughts, and a strong determination to get his first friend back.

#### : : : : : :

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great holiday. If you don’t celebrate, I hope you had a good day off regardless. 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter’s a little bumpy, as I’m still working out the plot. I reckon this fic will have around 40-90k words? I’m not sure yet.
> 
> See you next week!


	3. CHAPTER THREE

After a few minutes, Gon gathered himself together enough to stand up and stagger down towards the top deck elevator. 

On the way there a few scarce people stopped to shoot him curious glares. One woman - dressed entirely in expensive looking silks and jewels - paused in front of him.

“Where are your parents, young man? This is adult hours, now. We don’t need any children running around.” The lady tutted, and Gon bowed his head apologetically.

“Sorry, ma’am. I’m just heading back to my family’s room now. I, uh, felt ill and wanted some fresh air, so-” Gon’s voice faltered when the woman waved her hand dismissively.

“Hush, hush. I don’t need your whole life story. Now I’d advise you to go to sleep; I doubt you’d want to miss tomorrow morning’s kiddie disco.” She snarked, before continuing on to the top deck buffet. Gon furrowed his brow, murmuring angrily to himself as his feet led him on.

Gon waited patiently for the elevator doors to open on the seventh floor. When they did, Gon was greeted by gentle fairy lights, an empty pool, and a not-so-pleasant surprise.

“Hisoka!” Gon exclaimed, immediately stepping out onto the wooden floor. The night air nipped at his skin, leaking in through the wide glass-less windows on either side of the ship. Hisoka smirked from where he leant on a pillar across from Gon.

“Gon.” He addressed the boy. “Still awake? You should head back to your room.” Hisoka paused before letting out a laugh that made Gon’s skin crawl, suddenly cold and slimy. He froze as Hisoka stood upright, strolling over to stand behind him. A steady, piteously gorgeous hand was laid upon his shoulder. Gon tried not to flinch as Hisoka leant down until his warm breath was felt against his ear. Strangely, it smelled of fruity gum.

“You could always share a room with me, Gon.” Hisoka drawled out, letting a long pale finger slide across Gon’s jawline. Gon shuddered, immediately stepping away. Hisoka watched him, placing his hands in his pockets with a bemused look on his face.

“Offer denied? Huh, too bad. Besides. I must get going now, I’ll see you around.” Hisoka smirked, before turning in to the elevator Gon had just come from. Gon watched as the mysterious man left. _Huh,_ he thought. _It kind of felt like he knew I’d be here. But, why’d he leave so soon, if he really was waiting for me?_

Brushing his wonders aside, Gon walked up to the wall beside the pool. A door was positioned in the middle, with the words ‘Staff Only.’ scrawled across a shiny metal plate. Hopefully it was a janitor's closet of some sort, one that Gon could sleep in, hidden away.

Sucking in a breath, Gon pushed open the door. He was very surprised to find it unlocked. Quickly, he slipped into the dark room.

Once he had closed the door behind him, Gon slid down the smooth surface until his bottom hit the floor. He breathed out the breath he had been holding, slowly letting his lungs deflate. 

The room in front of him was very dark, and Gon could just about make out the stacks of deckchairs and sunbeds that were scattered across the room. A few boxes filled with inflatables that were yet to be filled with air sat behind them. 

_This works,_ Gon thought, slowly standing back up. Stumbling over to the very back, he yanked on one of the stray sunbeds. Slipping onto it, he reached down beside him. Pulling out of the box a large deflated lilo, he tugged the cool plastic on top of him as if it were a blanket. 

It was a humble set up, really. But Gon was used to scratchy mattresses and moth-bitten duvets. A yawn escaped his mouth. As his eyes drifted closed, he thought of home. Aunt Mito. Gran. Kon, the local fox.

Then his mind wandered to how Killua’s rising chest had been warm under Gon’s head, and how the boy’s piercing blue eyes had met his own in the dark.

They had been startlingly pretty, he’d thought. 

  
  


: : : : : :

  
  


Gon was awoken by sunlight tearing across his face, and the sound of a door swinging open. 

“What the hell? Oh, for God’s sake. Excus- Gon?” 

Gon sat bolt upright, eyes blown wide and heart palpitations rapid. Panic tunnelled his vision, though he was sure that the man who had just entered the storage closet was familiar. 

“Gon? C’mon, get up. Why did you sleep in here?” As the person got closer to him, Gon recognised him as Kurapika: clad in a red shirt and black waist coat, surely work attire. 

“K’rapika?” Gon rubbed at his eyes. He felt Kurapika’s hand against the small of his back. 

“Gon.” Kurapika met Gon’s eyes. His expression was a bizarre mixture of agitated, soft, and pitiful. “Are you alright? You look so tired. God, I can’t believe you slept in a storage cupboard, are you crazy? I should have made Leorio check on you last night, I-”

Kurapika faltered when he noticed Gon’s eyelids already drooping. He tore the plastic sheet off of the young teen’s lap, before pulling him to his feet by his elbow. 

“Here you go. How’s that?” 

“Um, good morning, Kurapika. And- Sorry. I didn’t think I’d bother anyone in here, least of all you.”

“No, no.” Kurapika waved his hand dismissively. “I’m not mad because of you. Actually, I’m mad because I have to be here in the first place. My colleague is sick today. _Apparently._ I saw them drinking in the staff bar last night, so. Huh. Now I have to set up this deck for the morning. Ah! Gon, you can help me! As your punishment, let’s say.”

Gon grinned, slowly stretching the aching knots out of his limbs. “Okay!”

“Great. We have to get all these sunbeds out by the side of the pool. Can you do that half, and I’ll do these?”

With one nod of Gon’s head, the two set to work, dragging the all of the furniture to it’s designated spot. The sun was still low in the sky, barely peeking up over the ocean. The clock hanging above the door to inside read 05:32. Most of the ship wasn’t awake yet. Gon wandered if Killua was. 

By the time the wall clock ticked to six, Gon and Kurapika had finished setting up for the day. Kurapika clearly had a lot on his plate for the day, leaving Gon with the promise that they’d talk about Gon’s accommodation situation later. 

It was around ten minutes later that the first person walked out into the small pool courtyard. Gon’s eyes flitted over his knees to catch a glimpse of them. 

“Killua!” Gon exclaimed, suddenly feeling filled to the brim with energy, despite only sleeping for a couple of hours in the last two days. 

“Gon.” Killua grinned, already fully dressed in a black hoodie and jeans, and holding his yo-yo. His hair was clearly uncombed, white tufts sticking in all directions. It didn’t look close to bad, though. “Wanna go get breakfast? The french toast is really good, and, like, no one’s awake yet.”

For the second time that morning, Gon nodded. Though this time, the action was fuelled by a lot more glee. Killua smiled at the boy, before turning on his heel. Gon leapt to his feet, following close behind his new - and first - friend. 

“Hey, Gon.” a smirk stretched across Killua’s face. “Race you to the seventh deck buffet?”

“You’re on!” Gon exclaimed, already bolting off ahead. Killua chuckled, before easing from a jog into a sprint, arms pumping as he ran to catch up with the other kid. 

Laughter bubbled past Gon’s lips as the duo dashed through carpeted corridors and across wooden decking. They were of fairly equal speed, though Killua seemed to be just a bit faster. Gon was surprised; his childhood had mainly consisted of running and other sport-like activity, so Killua must be very skilled. 

“Hey, Killua!” Gon panted as the pair sped down some steps. Killua was just ahead of him, thundering down the staircase. 

“Yeah, Gon?”

“You’re really cool!”

“Huh?” Killua faltered, giving Gon the opportunity to overtake him, an unexpected but welcome outcome. The white haired boy’s face flushed pink, and his eyes widened. 

“I said, ‘you’re really cool!’” Gon repeated himself, twisting his head round to look at his friend. Luckily there were still scarce people around for him to crash into. If it were midday, someone would definitely be injured by now. 

“...Yeah. You too, um? Thanks.” 

“Anytime, Killua!”

: : : : : :

  
  


“How come you always have such an _appetite?_ ” Killua’s face was contorted into a grimace as he watched Gon pile yet another helping of bacon onto his plate.

Gon was clearly too occupied to formulate an answer, leaving Killua to glance down at his own tray. On it perched three slices of french toast - a personal favourite - and a couple of pancakes. The dish was then coated in a thick sheen of golden syrup. 

“How come you have such a sweet tooth?” Gon counteracted, a smug grin evident on his face. 

“Touché. Now, let’s get a seat. Everywhere is starting to fill up, and I don’t want to eat in the lobby.”

Gon and Killua chose a table in the very back of the room to lay their food on. Gon took the chair nearest the other tables, leaving Killua the window seat. Outside, the morning sun shone brightly onto a pale blue sea. 

“Killua, you were right! The french toast is _amazing!”_ Gon marvelled through a mouthful of the sweet carbohydrate, plunging his fork into the next slice. Killua stifled a laugh at the other boy’s eagerness to shovel mouthful after mouthful down his throat. 

“Told you so! Here, have some juice, you’re gonna choke-” Killua was cut off by a barrage of spluttering coughs, timed to comedic perfection. Gon hiccuped a few times, before taking the apple flavoured beverage that Killua held out for him. 

“Ugh, thanks. Hey, can you wait here a minute? I might’ve eaten too quickly, my stomach feels all weird, like-”

“Gon, go.” Killua laughed, biting into his pancake. “I’ll save your seat.” Gon nodded, before winding through the tables to head to the restroom. 

Clutching his groaning stomach, Gon turned yet another corner. He hadn’t yet left the deck, though it seemed to be stretching on forever. There were hardly any people on this side, past the swimming pool Gon had helped set up. 

Gon paused in his tracks when he heard the sound of voices around the corner. Glancing at the metal plate on the wall, he noted it as the main stairway. Peeking his head around the corner, Gon’s eyes shot open. The two raised, bickering voices belonged to two people he knew, to his dismay. He couldn’t seem to escape them.

“Hisoka. For the last time, I’m not going to-”

“Come on, Illumi. You _know_ you want to.” Hisoka purred, leaning forward until his face was mere inches away from the other man’s. He stood so that he was blocking the stairway, almost trapping Illumi. Although, the black haired man could always turn and leave out through the doorway Gon hid behind. Gon _really_ wouldn’t want that. 

“I said no. Now please stop talking to me. I have a meeting with my father soon, so-”

“ _Cancel it._ ” Hisoka spat, a clear distaste apparent on his face. Gon hadn’t yet seen the man convey an emotion so honest thus far. He wasn’t sure if that was a bad thing. 

“Hisoka. I am not going to cancel something regarding my family’s business. And I ask you to leave my business to me and my family, and me and my family alone.”

The pair’s voices were growing louder and more aggressive by the second. Gon’s eyes were wide as he watched the two men argue, mere minutes from physically fighting. 

“Hey! You two!” Gon whipped his head behind him when a staff member appeared. She didn’t seem bothered by him though, instead storming over to where Illumi had his hand around Hisoka’s throat. She stopped before she reached them, audibly gasping. 

“Master Illumi!” the staff woman exclaimed, hand flying to her mouth. Gon couldn’t see much past her curled blue hair. “Sir, what are you doing?”

_Sir? She knew Illumi’s name?_

“Nothing.” Illumi said, ever monotonous. He shot a look at Hisoka that promised something big, and indecipherable to Gon. 

“Well, Illumi sir, may I ask that you come with me? Your father has scheduled a video meeting with you.” Gon watched as the woman went up the stairs, heels clacking and Illumi in tow. Hisoka watched the pair leave, before huffing and stepping down the stairway, in the opposite direction. 

“Gon? What’re you-”

“Killua!” Gon spun around to face behind him. Killua stood still, immediately noticing something off about his friend. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Um, Hisoka and Illumi! The guys from last night, they. They just had a huge argument, and staff took Illumi away, and I think Illumi’s apart of them too, becau-” 

“Woah, woah, woah.” Killua laughed nervously, slapping a hand over Gon’s blabbering mouth. “Let’s not talk about them now, hah. I just finished eating. Speaking of which! I paid for us, so no need to worry.”

Gon blinked a couple of times, processing the change of subject without any suspicion. “Aw, no fair! Now I’m _really_ in debt to you!”

“It’s fine, idiot.” Killua grinned. “You can make it up to me by…”

“By what, Killua?”

“Hm.” Killua hummed, pressing two fingers to his lips. “I don’t know yet.”

Gon grinned, swaying a little on the balls of his feet. “Well, tell me when you do! I’ll get you whatever you want, pinky promise!” Holding out his little finger, Gon beamed.

Killua stared blankly at the outstretched hand. 

“You’re supposed to link our fingers, like this:” Gon slipped his pinkie so it encircled around Killua’s. “Now. Pinkie swear made! Whoever breaks their promise has to swallow a thousand needles,” 

“Bit dark, eh?” Killua cut him off, cheeks dusted with a light pinkish tone. 

Gon furrowed his brow. “Shhh, Killua. It’s not done. Okay, now! Sealed with a kiss!” The pads of their thumbs were pushed together, causing Killua’s face to burn even brighter. “Chuuuuuuuuu!”

“Cute, Gon.” Killua said, only semi-sarcastically. Taking his hand away, he shook it a little. 

“Mhm!” Gon’s eyes were creased into crescent moons by his impossibly large smile. Killua coughed into his hand. 

“Now, what do you say we go sit in the empty theatre for a while! It’s fun, I promise.”

“Sure! Anything's fun with you, Killua.

“Shut up, Gon!” 

: : : : : : 

  
  


“In the storage room?” Leorio asked incredulously. 

“In the storage room! Sleeping! Alone! I couldn’t make it up, Leorio. Seriously, I should have thought to check on him. Gon’s only a kid, alone _illegally_ on a luxury cruise. It was my mistake.”

“Hey, hey.” Leorio pulled Kurapika further into his lap, sneaking his hand across the other man’s back. They were sitting on Kurapika’s office chair, which was big enough to fit maybe four people. Leorio sunk into the black leather as he dragged a hand across the back of his boyfriend’s head, comfortingly he hoped. Kurapika would tell him if it wasn’t. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Pika. How about we give him my room tonight? We can go and find him after we eat.”

“Mm. Yeah.” Kurapika smiled into Leorio’s shoulder. “I like that idea.” 

“Good. Then it’s agreed.” Leorio pecked Kurapika’s cheek, eyes shining in admiration. They hadn’t disclosed their relationship to the company yet, but they could still have their moments tucked away in their private offices. In here, it was their world, and no one else’s. 

And they liked it that way. 

: : : : : :

“No way!”

  
“Yes, way!” Killua laughed, slapping his hand down onto the red velvet fabric. A sharp laugh erupted from him as he heartily laughed at his own story, regarding the time he had watched another cruise passenger fall down a flight of stairs after being snobby to him. He and Gon were sat in the empty theatre, cracking various jokes and stories to each other in turn. 

An orange hue of light melted in through the large windows on either side of the impossibly wide room. Golds and reds decorated the space, floor lights an expensive looking shade of cream lit everything up from underneath; red velvet booths and golden tassled chairs alike.

“Say, Killua.” Gon asked, leaning back on the burgundy loveseat he was perched on. Killua nodded from his cross-legged position on the seat, leaning on his elbows that were perched on the space grey table. “You seem to be on cruises a lot. You’re family must be really rich!”  
  
“Rich?” Killua snorted. “I _guess_ you could say that? Doesn’t mean they’re nice people though.”  
  
“They’re mean?” Gon asked. Killua’s heart sank when he saw the innocently concerned face on his friend.

“Well, they can be. But, everyone’s like that, huh. But, yeah. We are on holiday a lot.”

“Is that Illumi related to you?”

  
  
Killua hesitated, before solemnly nodding his head. “Yeah, he is.”

  
  
“Does he work here, too?”

  
  
“Gon.” Killua laughed. “Enough with the questions! But, yeah, kinda. Let’s stop talking about my family, now. I haven’t heard anything about your parents, yet!”

  
  
Gon furrowed his brow, deciding in a split second that he trusted Killua enough to tell the boy the truth. “Killua, can you keep a secret?”

  
  
“What are we, five?” Killua laughed nervously. Gon’s gaze temporarily hardened, and Killua mirrored his expression. “Yes, Gon. I can keep a secret. Now, what is it?”

  
  
Drawing in a deep breath, Gon’s face grew stern. “I’m- I’m not technically meant to be here. My family isn’t- they’re not here with me. I live with my aunt Mito, back on Whale Island. My mom is dead, and my dad’s never been around. That’s actually why I’m here in the first place - I’m going to find him.”

Killua didn’t respond immediately. Gon shuffled nervously as he awaited the boy to process the new information. Killua sighed, looking back up. 

“Woah. That’s- I’m sorry, Gon. Good luck finding him though. Seems fun to have a big goal to follow, though, hey?”

“I mean, yeah. So far it’s been totally worth it!” Gon smiled, the seriousness draining out of his expression. “If I hadn't left, I wouldn’t have met you!”

Killua’s face flashed a bright red, the back of his neck seemingly burning. “How can one person be so embarrassing.” he grumbled, glancing at his shoes on the chair. 

The sun was lowering, casting long shadows across the theatre, and the pair only had around an hour or so before people would start flooding in to reserve good seats for the evening entertainment. 

“Say, Killua! How about we go back to your room!” 

“Eh.” the white haired male rubbed the back of his head. “My... family’s probably there. What about your room?” he grinned. “I wanna see what you’ve managed to set yourself up with, you know, without staff finding out you’re alone here.”

Gon froze. “Yeah, about that. I… don’t have a room.”

Killua blinked once. “Huh?” 

“I don’t have a room on here.”

“So you snuck on?”

“Well… yeah.” Gon said bashfully, cautiously anticipating Killua’s reaction. 

“Dude! Cool!” Killua exclaimed, gently pushing Gon. “How’d you manage that!? A stowaway on the Zoldyck cruise line!”

Gon laughed, blushing a pleasant shade of pink. Killua elbowed him from across the table, a soft smile on his face. A yawn escaped Gon’s mouth, which Killua mimicked. 

Settling down even further into the seat, Gon lay down. The other boy copied him, his cheek squished against the itchy fabric. Gon turned on his side to face Killua under the table. 

“I’m tired.” Gon yawned again. 

“You look like you haven’t slept in decades.” Killua laughed, though he himself didn’t look any better off. 

Gon sighed, turning to lay on his back. “Practically haven’t. Might make up for that now, if that’s okay with Killua.”

“Hm? Oh, go ahead. I’ll wake you up when people start arriving, if I don’t fall asleep too.” He said, half lidded eyes settling on Gon. The boy’s honey gaze was trained on the impressive ceiling that hung high above them. Intricate patterns of white plaster were molded into a complicated border for various arsenic white plaster statues, that half emerged from the plafond. 

Killua found himself waiting for Gon to speak; to say some variant of ‘sleep well’, or ‘good night’ - though he supposed they still had a couple more hours until sundown. No such words were said, probably due to Gon’s state now being one of sleep. A small smile crept across Killua’s face. 

Eventually, the repetition of Gon’s gentle breathing was calming enough to lull even Killua - an avowed insomniac - into a peaceful sleep. 

: : : : : : 

Gon was torn from his snooze by a very loud ‘ **thwack!** ’ - the sound of a door banging open. 

Tearing into an upright position on the loveseat, Gon swivelled his head around to meet where the noise had come from. He was vaguely aware of Killua doing the same. 

Blurry, tawny eyes focused in on a man’s silhouette; tall and lean with long, thin legs. 

“Shit!” The figure exclaimed. He froze. “Ah! There you are! Sorry about that hell of an entrance. Forget my own strength, sometimes!”

“Leorio?” Gon beamed. Killua sleepily rubbed his eyes. The black haired boy leapt to his feet, hobbling over to the nurse despite his limbs being half asleep. 

“Gon!” Leorio laughed, as the two met in the centre of the room. The lower light level suggested that an hour or so had passed, which meant people would start filling in soon, eager to reserve good seats for the evening entertainment. “Were you just asleep?”

“Yep,” Gon said, placing a hand to the back of his neck bashfully. “I’m still really tired. Kurapika probably told you I didn’t sleep very well.”

“Yeah, he did.” Leorio’s mouth formed a straight line, concern and a mild sense of disappointment filling his dark eyes. “He felt bad about it, too. The poor guy.”

“Mm, I’m sorry about that.” frowned Gon, as Killua reached his side. The boy’s hair was unruly, white tufts sticking in all directions. Dark bags were painted over the pale skin under his eyes. Gon hadn’t previously noticed them, somehow. 

“Oh. Young Killua Zo-”

“Just call me Killua.” Killua interrupted, pressing a fist into the concave of his eye, rubbing away the sleep. Leorio raised a quizzical brow, but continued nevertheless. 

“Anyway. Gon. I wanted to find you so I could offer you my room. See, Kurapika and I share his, so mine is left empty. You can have it, if you want. Unless Killua wants to share his, since it’s a lot better.”

“Nah, nah.” Killua shook his hand dismissively. “Gon, like I said - you don’t want to share with my family, do you? See, just take Leorio’s.” 

Gon scrunched his face up momentarily, before lighting up. “Okay! I’ll take it. Thanks, Leorio!” He exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. “Can we go and check it out now? Can we?!”

“Woah-oh!” Killua chuckled, pressing a hand down on the smaller boy’s shoulder. Gon jittered around until he faced the other. “You sound awake for someone who an hour ago couldn’t keep his eyes open!”

Leorio laughed. “Sure,” he patted Gon on the head. “Let’s go, kid. Killua too.” he added when he noticed the white haired preteen looking down at his feet, almost shyly. He looked up at the man, a smile gracing his face. 

When Leorio looked away from Killua, he noticed the space that Gon had occupied seconds before was now empty. The boy had already left the room, hyper as ever. “What- does he know where he’s going?” Leorio asked. Killua shrugged in response. 

“Um… Leorio?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t. Don’t call me a Zoldyck in front of him.” he shuffled nervously, though his face looked certain. “I don’t want- I’ve never been able to have a proper friend before. Don’t ruin this for me.” Killua forced through gritted teeth. He reminded Leorio of a cat, ears flat against his skull, fur bristling. 

“Geez, okay!” Leorio held his hands up in surrender. “I won’t.”

Killua hummed once in approval, before padding across the carpet to follow Gon. Leorio shrugged, muttering to himself, before walking out after them. 

: : : : : :

  
  


“This is your room?” Gon asked, awe heavy in his tone. Leorio, who was standing in the pine doorway behind him, nodded. 

“Yep! This is the standard room that us staff receive. I haven’t really slept in here yet. You know, apart from when I first arrived, or when Kurapika tells me my snoring is too loud-” He was cut off by a guffawing Killua. Leorio lowered his brow in annoyance. 

“Well, it’s really cool!” grinned Gon, who was already at the large desk, running his hand over the linen lampshade. He then turned, only to plummet face first onto the massive bed. He landed with a ‘oof’ onto the clean white sheets. 

Killua laughed, before taking a running jump to land next to him. The pair giggled, each grabbing a pillow to slap the other with. 

“Hey, hey! Boys!” Waving his hands urgently, Leorio sighed. Shutting the door behind him to block out any potential witnesses in the staff lobby, he turned to face the capering children. “Remember: you’re not supposed to be here! So come in and out as conspicuously and sporadically as possible.”

“Blah, blah!” Killua stuck his tongue out, before whipping Gon with the pillow again. “Fine. Hey, Gon! Can I stay here, too?”

“You should be asking me.” Leorio grumbled. 

“Of course! If your family doesn’t mind!” Gon exclaimed, excitement flushing his face and causing his eyes to glow in the artificial light. The staff dorms were on the third deck, meaning they were lower than most of the ship, ergo them being darker and quieter than other areas. 

“Yay!” Blurted Killua, grinning. “Sleepover!”

Leorio’s chest heaved, and his hand found the steel handle again. Turning the lights down to a lower level, he glanced at Gon and Killua. 

“You two should get ready for bed. It’s pretty late, and Gon looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks.”

“Okay, Leorio!” Already sifting through the complimentary sleep shirts in the pine wardrobe, Gon yanked one free. “Itchy.” His nose twitched. Unstrapping his backpack from his back, Gon pulled out a pair of white and blue striped pyjamas. Killua seemed to be content to sleep in his day clothes. 

“Goodnight, boys.” Leorio said, taking his cue to leave. 

“Goodnight!” Two voices replied in unison. 

: : : : : :

“Okay, one more round, and then I’m actually going to sleep.” Killua sighed dramatically, before raising his hand again. 

The young boy was knelt on the large bed, the duvet draped over his lap. Gon sat opposite him, in the same position. 

“Okay! I’ll make this one count, then.” Gon smiled widely, before pumping his closed fist three times. 

“Rock!” he said. 

“Paper.” Killua continued. 

“Scissors!” The pair exclaimed in unison, revealing their chosen asset. Gon pouted when Killua laughed, his hand still shaped into a fist resembling a rock. Gon looked down and his scissors symbol, realising that he hadn’t won once in the thirty or so rounds he and Killua had played. Though, that wouldn’t dampen his spirit. 

“One more round!”

“No, Gon! You’ve been saying that for the past ten minutes.” Killua groaned, though he couldn’t deny the joyous look present on his face. 

Soon, the bedside light attached to the headboard was snapped off, casting the room in a comfortable concealment. 

Once they were both tucked neatly under the blankets on opposite sides of the bed, Gon’s wide eyes scoured through the dark until they met Killua’s form. The little moonlight that was sneaking through the drawn curtains lit up his frame, painting him in a silver outline. Gon smiled. 

“Goodnight, Killua!”

“Night, Gon.”

For the second time that day, Killua fell asleep to the sounds of Gon’s gentle snores. 

: : : : : :

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading.
> 
> See you next week!
> 
> Edit: I had to reupload, because I got the publication date wrong. Oops.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

Killua was the first to wake up. 

The translucent curtains barely shifted, the early morning air still and humid. Slowly, Killua sat up, stretching his arms out wide in a yawn. 

He glanced over to where Gon still slept. The boy was facing the other direction, curled up on his side. His mouth hung open a little, a small puddle of drool on the mattress below him. Killua scrunched his face up at the sight. 

To say that Killua slept well was not a correct statement - he never did. Though, what he had just endured was definitely the best night of sleep the poor kid had been gifted with in a long, long while. Even despite Leorio’s bed being infinitely less comfortable than his own top of the range king-size, and the room’s air conditioning being way too loud. 

Even so, Killua’s body clock only allowed him less than seven hours of sleep at any given night. Therefore, he was wide awake. And bored. 

Leaning over Gon’s sleeping body, Killua hesitated before pressing one extended finger against the boy’s cheek in a prodding motion. Gon shifted in his sleep, murmuring something intelligible. A smile graced Killua’s expression. 

He poked Gon again, which granted him the same reaction he had just received. Killua sighed, before sitting back on his knees. He pouted, eyes flicking around, looking for something to eradicate the intense boredom he was feeling. 

In the low light, Killua came across a pillow. Slowly, and careful not to awaken Gon, he picked it up. The quail-feather stuffed, white fabric object was light in his hands when Killua raised it above his head. 

In one swift motion, it came swooping down until it collided with the side of Gon’s face. 

Killua’s stomach hurt from laughing when Gon flew off of the side of the bed, landing in a tangled clump on the floor. He was still cracking up when Gon sat up, slowly and absolutely puzzled. The confused expression on his still half asleep face made Killua erupt into another fit of giggles. 

“...Killua?” Gon asked, his voice catchy with sleep. Killua cracked open one eye, a tilted smile present. 

“Yeah?” He asked, voice wobbly and threatening to shift into more hysterics. Gon furrowed his brow, mouth twisting to the side in an annoyed pout. Snatching the pillow from where it sat on the floor beside him, Gon reached up to bash it against Killua’s chest. 

Laughing too hard to properly defend himself, the white haired teen shot back. Gon was slow to get back onto the bed, giving him time to equip himself with his own soft beating device. He was ready in a defensive position when Gon’s weapon flew at him again. 

Inbetween bouts of hysterical laughter, the two boys engaged in slapping each other with the pillows. Within mere minutes, the bed sheet was half draped across the floor, faces were flushed red, and chests were heaving. 

Narrowly dodging Killua’s next attack, Gon tossed his pillow aside to go in with his hands. Leaping onto Killua’s chest, he slid his fingers under his armpits and tickled the skin there. Killua paused before spasming wildly, laughing harder than he had in a long time and letting go of his cushion in the process. Gon’s smile was soon wiped off of his face, when Killua turned the tables and flipped him onto his back. 

“Killua, Killua!” Gon gasped, cheeks red and breath short. “Stop! It tickles!”

“Wimp.” Killua accused, sitting back on his heels. Gon’s brow furrowed, though he was too preoccupied with regaining a regular breathing pattern to attack any further. 

The pair sat in silence for a while, before Killua switched on the television. He briefly flicked through the channels, before settling on some morning news show. He then turned and sat back against the pillows that Gon was collecting from around the room and rearranging on the bed. Gon joined him after a few moments. 

“Hey, Killua?” 

“Hm?” Killua hummed, eyes never leaving the screen. Gon scooted a little closer, so that their shoulders touched. Killua immediately grew still. 

“Aren’t we stopping at the first island today?” Gon asked, tilting his head until it landed nearly on Killua’s shoulder, which flexed and tensed in response. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Killua coughed, raising his hand up to cover his mouth, and knocking Gon off in the process. He quickly regretted it. “It’s pretty small, and the people there are mainly tourists.”

“Ah.”

Killua grinned, eyelids drooping. “It’s got plenty of stores, though. If you want to go and check them out?” 

“Sure! I’m getting tired of this boat, and it’d be good to stretch our legs. When do you think we’ll arrive?”

“Probably sometime around noon?” Killua pondered aloud, glancing at the clock above the door. It read half nine. 

“Okay! What should we do in the meantime?” Gon asked, pulling his knees to his chest. Killua tossed his head to one side. 

“Mm… Wanna get breakfast, then hit the pool?” he asked, glancing at Gon’s backpack discarded on the floor. There were bound to be swimming trunks in there somewhere. Though, Killua would need to somehow get to his room to retrieve his own. 

“Yeah, great idea!” grinned Gon. The boy looked down at his stomach. “I don’t think I’m hungry yet, though. I think I bruised my belly though our buffet visits. Should we just eat on the island later? To save money.”

Killua laughed to himself. He’d love to have to worry about money, instead of fretting about his family and their ever-growing business. Though, keeping Gon from the truth about his heritage was a worry he did have to consider.

“Okay.” he nodded. “Let’s go up to the pool, then.”

: : : : : : 

The sun was starting to climb well into the sky by the time that Gon and Killua made it to the seventh deck. Gon laughed when Killua shielded his eyes as the automatic doors opened, revealing a busy pool surrounded by mostly occupied deckchairs and sunbeds.  
  
“Let’s see if we can get you sunglasses on the island, later.” Gon said, as the pair approached the sloshing water, crawling with children. Seemingly, the morning kids entertainment had ended, leaving the attendants with full roam of the ship - most of whom had apparently decided to use the pool.

“God.” Killua groaned, dipping a toe into the water. In return, he got a kick of sunscreen flavour pool water to the face. Gon guffawed, clutching his sides as Killua stood slumped like a wet cat.  
  
“Don’t even-” the soaked wet boy groaned, tilting his face up at the hot sky.

“Sorry, Killua.” Gon chuckled, handing his friend a towel. Killua snatched it, drying his face which was flushed pink with embarrassment. “Should we try the other pool?” offered Gon, when Killua handed him his towel back.  
  
“Yeah. I didn’t sneak back into my parents room to get my swimming trunks for nothing, I hope.”  
  
“Did they see you?” Gon asked. He’d stayed behind in the room while Killua had gone up to his suite. Killua shook his head. The elevator door closed behind them, before they felt the shift of it lifting upwards.

“Thank the _Heavens_.” groaned Killua when the top floor pool appeared almost empty. The only people around were a group of four people in the adjacent hot tub, and one rather large woman swimming laps around the rectangular pool.

“Hey, Killua?” Gon grinned slyly. Killua shifted his head to face him.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Last in the pool buys lunch!” he shouted a little too loudly, before sprinting forwards as fast as he could towards the pool. The warm morning air brushed against his chest and legs, ruffling his bright green swimming shorts. Killua looked onwards in amusement, not moving from his spot in favour of watching Gon leap high into the air and making sure he didn’t slip on the wet floor.

_Splash!_ _  
_ _  
_ Gon landed in the water with a loud squeal, making Killua erupt with laughter. The woman already in the pool shot them both a flaming glare, only resulting in further hysterics.

“Killua, Killua!” Gon gasped between laughing, struggling to tread water at the same time. “C’mon, get in!”  
  
“Fine.” the boy said, before lining his feet up at the edge of the water. Bending his knees, he sucked in a deep breath, readying himself for a perfect dive (his parents had enrolled him in a club for two years at age six). Just as he was about to spring, he felt two hands wrap around his ankles. Before he knew it, the boy was tumbling down into the freezing depths.

“Gon!” he screeched, immediately clinging to the side of the pool, attempting to claw himself out. Gon wrapped his arms around his torso, pulling him back in. Killua craned his neck to spit a mouthful of salty water into his face.

“Ew, Killua!” Gon groaned as he swam backwards, rubbing the heel of his wrist against his cheek. “You really do remind me of a cat, you know.”  
  
“What?” Killua slowly dropped down from the concrete rim, kicking his legs to stay afloat parallel to Gon. “Why?”  
  
Gon shrugged, nearly drowning himself in the proces. Killua reached out a hand to steady him, moving almost automatically, gripping onto his elbow. He flushed red, before he hurriedly let go. 

“Well, you know. You aren’t very touchy, you don’t like getting wet, and you’re really cuddly when you’re asleep!”  
  
“What?!” Killua exclaimed, an unwelcome blush creeping up his neck. “You watched me sleep? Weirdo!” He pushed Gon lightly, careful not to unbalance him.

Gon puffed up his chest indignantly. “Not intentionally! I really didn’t mean to, promise! It just kinda… happened. You were asleep, I woke up after a dream, and your head was on my shoulder!”

Killua scrunched his face up, cringing, making Gon laugh. The sound tinged Killua’s ears a pinkish hue.

“And,” Gon added. “Your hair’s fluffy, like a cat’s!” Killua didn’t make it out of the way before a hand plunged down onto his head, ruffling his mass of white hair which was still somehow mostly dry. That didn’t last long, though; Killua quickly sunk his head underwater to avoid Gon’s touch.

Under the salty surface, Killua blinked his blue eyes open. Bubbles clung to long lashes as he tugged Gon’s ankle, pulling the boy under with him. Soon, their faces were adjacent, Gon’s eyes open too, despite the obvious sting in them. 

Killua suppressed a smile, and Gon grinned wide, large bubbles of air carrying up through the gaps in between two sets of white pearly teeth. As his lungs began to burn, the young Zoldyck pushed his feet against the small blue tiles bottom of the pool. Ricocheting upwards, he broke the surface, inhaling a large breath of fresh, humid air. Gon followed suit. 

The pair spent the next hour or so engaging in races (most of which Killua won, the Gon was a surprisingly strong opponent), splashing each other, and diving in off of the side. 

When more people began to arrive, they clambered out, shaking and wet. Killua hadn’t bothered to bring a towel, so when the boys reached the stairs, Gon spoke. 

“Killua? Want to have my towel? You look pretty cold.” 

“Nah. You should keep it; you’re cold too. Thank you, though.” he smiled, eyes calm. Gon pouted, before shaking his head. 

“No. Here, we can share it.” he insisted, slinging one side of the orange fabric over the closest of Killua’s shoulders. The white haired boy’s face burned, and he was too shocked to refuse the gesture. He’d never once come into contact with someone like Gon. He supposed there was no one else like him. “There, see?”

“Mm, ‘kay.” Killua looked down at his bare feet as they moved down the staircase towards the staffs’ rooms. The two boys huddled close all the way, shivering feverishly, and Killua had to bite down what would have been an embarrassing yelp when he felt Gon’s arm around his torso. 

“Here!” exclaimed Gon, taking the card Leorio had left them out of his bag. Slotting it through the door, he pushed into the room. 

“I think we’re at the island now.” Killua commented when they’d been in the room for around ten minutes. Gon paused rubbing his hair with a towel, in favour of crossing the room over to his friend. 

“Oh, yeah!” he nodded, when the window depicted a dock mere yards away. “I guess we’ll be moored up in a couple of minutes!”

Killua stuck his hands in the pockets of his khaki shorts, shrugging. The burgundy fabric of his best shirt was damp at the back, from water dripping out of his damp hair. “Shall we finish getting ready, and get off, then?”

“Okay!” Gon grinned. He slipped his head through a black vest top, before pulling up his knee-length camo shorts. Reaching over to the desk, he poured sunscreen into his hand. Applying it to himself, he turned to Killua. “You want some?”

“Um… No, thanks, I-”

“Killua!” Gon groaned, dragging out the name. “You’re really pale, and I don’t want you to burn! We owe enough to Leorio already, I don’t want to have to hand him a burnt moron who wouldn’t put on his sunscreen!”

“Fine, fine!” sighed Killua, exasperation leaking into his voice. “Hand it to m-”

Cold hands slick with the cream were felt against Killua’s back, making him recoil. “Gon, that’s cold, you idiot!” he gasped. “And ticklish!”

“Is it?” Gon laughed, before reaching under Killua’s arms. The boy shuddered and squirmed in response. Just as he began to grow breathless, Killua gained the strength to flip around and return Gon’s treatment to him. Gon yelled, before flopping onto the bed in a fit of squeals. 

Suddenly, both boys turned their heads at the sound of a door opening. 

“Um, excuse me.”

“Kurapika!” Gon smiled widely, jumping to his feet and rushing to the door. 

“I’m here, too!” spoke another voice: Leorio.

“Oh, God. To what do we owe this occasion?” Killua smirked, ever sarcastic. 

“Well,” Kurapika chuckled. “We thought we’d see how you both were doing. And, since most staff get time off when the boat is stationary, we thought we’d see if you two wanted to come around Masadora with us?”

“Would we!” Gon nodded. He bounced on his feet like an excited squirrel, drawing a smile from Killua. 

“Yeah, we’ll come.” finalised Killua. With one nod from Kurapika, the four left the room, shutting the door behind them. 

: : : : : : 

Gon squinted his eyes against the beaming sun when the group reached the ladder to get off of the boat.

After showing their passports - which luckily, Gon _did_ have - to the staff, the four males made their way along the concrete path of the dock towards the island’s town. As soon as they were out of the main swarm of cruise passengers, out of the corner of his eye Gon watched Leorio sneak his hand into Kurapika’s.

“What are we going to do first?” Kurapika asked. The white walls and blue roofs of the island houses reflected the harsh sunlight. Cradled in between the chalky, dead grass patched hills were a series of stores and restaurants.

Leorio tilted his head towards them. “Over there?”  
  
“Yeah!” Gon exclaimed, his feet already cycling beneath him. Kurapika watched on in amusement as both Gon and Killua dashed ahead, towards the centre of the town.

“C’mon, Gon!” Killua yelled as the hot breeze brushed his hair back. “There’s a really cool ice cream stand we can get stuff from!”  
  
“How do you know?” asked Gon, falling into a halt. Killua slowed down in suit. He cocked his head in gentle confusion. “How’d you know there’d be an ice cream stand?”

Killua’s mouth formed a small ‘o’. “Pamphlet.” he said, though it sounded more like a question. Gon’s smile slowly dropped. Before he could comment, Leorio and Kurapika materialised behind him. 

“What’s with the sudden lack of energy, boys?” Leorio asked, grinning. Kurapika rolled his eyes, earning a pinch on the cheek that left him scowling. “Hey, God, it’s hot. Do you guys mind if we go and pick up some beverages?”  
  
Gon sparkled again. “Of course! Killua, do you think the ice cream place would sell any drinks?” He looked back to Leorio and Kurapika. “Killua read ahead on this island, and he knows a really good ice cream stand, apparently. He’s practically an expert.” he beamed proudly. “Aren’t you, Killua?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Killua waved a dismissive hand. “I’m a connoisseur on all things bright and beautiful. And stop saying my name so much, stupid!” 

“Killua.” Gon stuck out his tongue. Kurapika raised a hand in front of his mouth to stifle his laugh. With that, the quartet walked off (Killua leading) to search for drinks, and some _darn good ice cream,_ in Killua’s words.

: : : : : :

“Um, Killua?” Gon asked, taking his cold treat from the worker behind the counter. The chocolate ice cream was laced with all sorts of sweet sauces, candies, and shards of cookie. To anyone with less of a sweet tooth than Gon, it looked truly sickening. “What flavour do you want?”  
  
Killua did not have a lesser sweet tooth than Gon. In fact, most would agree that he liked sugary foods even more. “Can I have… the same as you?” he asked, addressing Gon rather than the employee. Gon nodded enthusiastically before turning to confirm Killua’s order.

“God, to be young and free from the threat of diabetes.” Leorio commented. Kurapika elbowed him, accusing the man of ‘ruining the atmosphere’. “That’s rich, coming from you.” Leorio gagged.

“ _Talking_ about richness and prosperity,” Killua spoke up. “Leorio, can you pay for us?” He immediately got a gentle swipe to the side of his head. Kurapika laughed. Hazel eyes bulging, the nurse drew his lips into a tight line.

“The cheek of you!” he exclaimed to Killua, who just laughed. “I’m a nurse, _not_ an investor. And you should be on my side!” he scolded a chuckling Kurapika.

“Whatever,” the blond spoke up. “I’ll have a sugar-free vanilla, please.” he said, while Leorio dug change out of his wallet, grumbling all the while. Kurapika handed the money to the man, in exchange for the cornet.

“You didn’t want anything?” Gon asks Leorio as the group walks down the quiet backstreet. Leorio shook his head, before leaning it on Kurapika’s crown.

  
“I’ll just share his,” he declared, pointing at Kurapika’s vanilla-topped cone. “‘S a little bland, but it’ll do.”  
  
“Like Hell you’ll share my ice cream!” said Kurapika indignantly. “You can’t insult my taste and proclaim my food in the same sentence!” Killua and Gon snickered at the angered male, while picking candies out of their dessert. Leorio groaned, sticking his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

“Guess I’ll starve then,” he said lowly.

“Hey, hey! Kurapika, Leorio!” Gon suddenly spoke up, stopping in his tracks to look through a gift shop window. Killua winced inwardly as he noticed a brown bead of melted cream roll down his closed fist. He fought the urge to wipe it away for the boy with his napkin.

“What is it, Gon?” Leorio asked, seeming to have already forgotten about his lack of pudding. Gon performed a little sugar rush fuelled dance, feet lifting and landing quickly on the cracked concrete.

“Can we go snorkelling? I want to see the fish!” Gon asked, pointing through the store window at a bundle of swimming goggles dangling from a postcard rack. “I’ll buy the equipment for Killua and I.” he figured he may as well spend some of his jenny, he had more than enough left for until he got to Greed Island.

“I don’t see why not.” Kurapika said. “Do you have swimming clothes for both you and Killua in your backpack?”

“Mhm!” Gon nodded, swinging his bag around to his front. He dug through it for a second, before revealing two pairs of still-damp trunks. “C’mon, Killua!” he called, before stepping into the store. The white haired boy glanced at the two men, before quickly hurrying after his friend.

Leorio rolled his shoulders back before dropping them. “God,” he sighed, exasperated. “Those two really make me feel the years.”

  
“Oh, hush.” Kurapika flicked his wrist. “You’re only twenty-five.” 

  
“Twenty-one! The audacity!” 

Leorio scoffed, but his from quickly melted away like ice cream in the sun when he was answered by a small kiss on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly hastily edited - forgive me - so please tell me if there are any mistakes.
> 
> It was originally meant to be a lot longer, but hey. More to look forward to, I guess. I reckon there'll be another seven(?) chapters. I'm kind of working out the plot as I go along - risky move, I know.
> 
> Anyhow. See you next week! 
> 
> As always, comments (positive or not, though hopefully the former) and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

As expected, the beach was absolutely packed with people. 

“I can’t believe this.” Leorio grumbled as the four picked their way through towels slung across the sand, and children building sandcastles. The doctor was tempted to kick one over, though Kurapika’s presence at his side thankfully prevented him from doing so. “Anyone see any spare places?”

“Uh-uh.” Gon shook his head, a rolled up towel under his arm. He raised a hand to shield hazel eyes from the harsh sunbeams. “Hey, wait. Yeah, I do!” Killua’s eyes followed to where Gon was pointing to, down the end of the beach. Under the large rock overhang of the cliffside was a small area of shaded, dry sand.

“Nice spot, Gon,” Kurapika nodded. When they reached said patch of sand, he lay down a towel. The others followed his lead. This end of the beach was a lot calmer and less hectic, Killlua noted.

Gon tossed down his bag, before tearing off his shirt. Killua felt the need to look away. “Say, Killua!” exclaimed Gon. “Want to race into the water again? It’ll be fair this time, promise!”   
  
“Pfft, fine.” Killua shrugged, rolling a freshly exposed shoulder, kicking his discarded shirt down next to Gon’s bag. 

“On the count of three. One,” Gon grinned.

“Two,” Killua’s back foot slid backwards across the ground, dragging the disturbed sand into a small pile. Suddenly, the two preteens shot forward at breakneck speed in perfect unison, leaving Leorio choking on their dust - literally.

The man wafted his hand in front of his face, coughing violently. “...And, they’re off.” Kurapika sighed, bending down to straighten the dislodged towel. Leorio (who was sat cross-legged on the orange fabric) stretched out, tapping the inside of his thigh. Kurapika pricked up, before following the motion to sit between the other man’s legs.

“I see what you mean about them being impossible to keep up with.” Kurapika remarked. He settled a little when Leorio’s hand touched his shoulder. “I must say, I didn’t expect a Zoldyck kid to be so… energetic. The older ones and him are nothing alike.”   
  
“I agree. Ah- Speaking of Zoldycks. Gon doesn’t know that Killua is one of ‘em.” Leorio said.    
  
“Oh. Surprising. Though, I shan’t tell him. I suspect Gon’ll find out on his own, soon enough.”

“Yeah. I guess it is inevitable.” Leorio’s eyes settled on the figures of the two boys as they lined up with the edge of the ocean. The shorter frame - Gon - jolted when his toe touched the cold water. Leorio chuckled. “For now, they can have their fun.”   
  
“So can we.” Kurapika’s calm voice drew a smile out of Leorio. “What?” the blond questioned, opening one grey eye. They were tinted almost red by the reflection of the crimson parasol Leorio had found abandoned and had put up.

“Nothin’.”

: : : : : :

“Oww, Killua! It’s really cold!”   
  


“Quit complaining. It’s cold for us all!” Killua folded his arms, waist deep in the cerulean water. Gon stood a couple of feet away, hesitant at the very shore. White foam bubbled around his bare feet. “Now, just get in!”

Gon wailed as Killua grabbed his fist, tugging him in. When he let go, Gon’s limbs were stiff as he cringed and winced at the temperature. “Ya big baby!” Killua accused, laughing. Gon pouted, before yanking his green snorkel set over his face. Killua did the same.

“Where do you reckon most of the fish are?” Gon asked, his voice distorted by the plastic of the tube. The boys laughed at their voices, the sound of which only sent them into further hysterics. 

“Prob’ly over there,” Killua pointed further down the cliffs, to a deserted patch of sea. Gon put on a determined look, before offering a tight nod - which Killua returned. In unison, both boys shot forward, diving under the water.

The cool ocean felt refreshing as it brushed Gon’s sticky body, washing the sweat from his skin and leaving the pure scent of nature encasing his self. Dark hair was pushed back against his scalp, and hazel eyes took in the blue of the underwater through misted goggles.

  
A competitive impulse washed over him as he noticed Killua out of the corner of his vision. Bursting forward, Gon reached his full speed as he swam forward. Killua grinned, before maximising his own strides. 

Gon and Killua raced onwards, leaving two entwining trails of disturbed water behind them. By the time they reached their destination, both boys were panting heavily.

  
“I… Won…!” Gon said between deep breaths. Swiftly, Killua’s hand collided with his shoulder.

“No... you didn’t, idiot!” Killua exclaimed, the water reaching his breastbone. “I wo- Ouch!”   
  
“What is it?” concern laced Gon’s tone when he spoke. Killua was hopping on one foot, clutching the other with his hands. “Killua, are you okay?”   
  
“I- I stood on something sharp.” Killua shot back when Gon grabbed his ankle to inspect it. “What are you doing?”   
  
“Killua’s foot is bleeding.” Gon frowned, a sad look in his eyes. He dropped Killua’s leg, slipping under the surface of the water. Where the injured boy had stood, was a coil of bright coral. Cheeks puffed up with air, Gon poked the sea-plant. He quickly retracted his finger when a sharp pain stung it.

Gon pulled off his snorkel set when he resurfaced. “You cut the sole of your foot on some coral!” he supplied. Killua snorted.

“Could’ve told you that.” he huffed. Blue eyes were suddenly blown wide when Gon planted a kiss on his temple. The boy had stepped back when Killua’s mind unfuzzed. “Wh- Gon?”   
  
“Hm?” Gon shrugged innocently. “It’s a ‘get well soon kiss’! Aunt Mito used to give me them all the time. Aa! Speaking of her, I’d better get her a postcard when we get back to the shore, so she knows I’m okay!”

Killua’s mouth twisted to the side as his face finally stopped burning. Thanks to the goggles pressed to his forehead and the snorkel tube masking his face, his intense blush hadn’t been too noticeable. His heart still raced from the gesture. He knew that it wasn’t  _ really  _ a kiss- and definitely not a meaningful one on Gon’s side. 

But, for him, it definitely meant something. 

: : : : : :

A tanned elbow dug into Killua’s side, demanding attention. When Killua turned to look at whatever Gon was pointing at for the millionth time, he was fairly surprised when he didn’t spot a fish.

Instead, he came face to face with Gon.

Killua’s white halo of hair floated around his porcelain face, and the waves above lit him in dancing shapes of blue light. Gon felt his own eyes widen in a cocktail of wonder and admiration. Before he could attempt to speak (as Gon had forgotten he was underwater, and  _ not _ in some dreamy form of the afterlife), Killua tore his gaze away and swam upwards. Gon shook his head like a dog shaking of excess moisture, and followed him.

When he resurfaced, Killua didn’t say anything. He only tugged his snorkel set off of his face. When Gon freed himself of his own mask, Killua refused to meet his eyes. “What was that about?” he grumbled under his breath. Gon laughed.

“You’re pretty, Killua!” he said, almost proudly. His face turned a bright warm shade, stance growing quickly stiff and rigid. “I’m surprised you don’t have a girlfriend. Or, have you got one?”   
  
“Nope.” said Killua, a little too quickly. He rubbed his eyes, and when his balled fists came away, they were half lidded. “...Do you?”

“Mmm, no!” Gon informed brightly. “Back on Whale Island, there was only one other kid, and I guess we just never clicked? Though we were only young. Still are, actually! ...I don’t know, I guess I’ve never liked anyone like that? Not that I’ve known many people…”

Resisting the urge to press further about Gon’s lack of female twin flame, Killua rubbed his shoulder. “We should get back now.” he said. “Leorio and Kurapika are probably getting bored, by now. And anyway, the boat’ll leave in a couple of hours. You don’t want to be left behind!”   
  


Gon nodded. “Okay! That’s fair. Want to race again?”   
  
“Nah.” Killua denied the offer. Gon bobbed up and down a little, mouth twisting to the side. 

“‘Kay! Walk back, then?” Killua nodded in response, before the pair started to wade through the water that reached up to lick the bottom of their rib cages. 

Killua walked a little slower than Gon, and the other boy’s exaggerated energy wasn't the only reason for that. 

Eyes that reflected the blue of the ocean’s dancing water were fixed onto the back of Gon’s skull. They watched the boy walking forward, losing themselves in his motions. When he realised, Killua shuddered. Pale, clenched fists squeezed at his sides. He caught himself clumsily before he could inwardly admit a sudden observation;  _ Gon looked pretty _ . 

He didn’t want to unpack that thought right now. 

  
  


: : : : : : 

“There you two are!” Leorio said when Gon and Killua reached the shore. “Kurapika was just about to send me off into the water to find you both!” He gestured at the other man, who snickered lightly. His smile was captivating when it finally surfaced. 

“Oh, sorry.” Gon said. Slipping the goggles off of his head, he shook off the wet sand that clung to the bottom of his feet. “We saw some  _ really  _ cool fish though! Killua even found a jellyfish!” The pure admiration and adoration in his voice was enough to send Killua reeling into a bright red blush. 

“It wasn’t that cool, idiot.” he said, drawing a hearty laugh from Leorio. 

“Alright, enough now.” he said, squinting against the sun. “I’m hungry now; you kids have had your sun.”

“I think I saw a pretty promising restaurant back there.” Kurapika spoke up. “How’d you say we all go and check it out?”

“Yeah!” Gon and Killua exclaimed in unison, which retrieved another chuckle from Leorio; this time, Kurapika’s melodic voice gracing the mix.

  
  


: : : : : :

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it’s a super short, and *super* late chapter. i forgot i hadn’t posted last weeks installation! at least i’m one ahead, now 
> 
> anyway, i’m here now. i think i’m reaching the halfway point of this fic. i have *plenty* planned for afterwards, hxh or not, so don’t despair!
> 
> kudos, and comments (positive or not) are greatly appreciated! thank you!


End file.
